Orange x69 Confirmed
by Corncake Man
Summary: Before the events of Dust 3, this is the legendery origins. Where you find out why and how all that takes Place happens. Everything can happen all over again! (some mistakes here and there, don t worry. Most of it is on purpose)
1. Orange x69 Confirmed

Orange X69 Confirmed

Over 9000 years bc, mlg was a lot more extreme

for example while playing CoD, the MLG master called xX_PussySlayer_Xx, always won the the tournaments with his 360 noscopes

"Eat this dick" he stated as he noscoped Dumbledoor in the knee

Dumbledoor fell down a cliff while he burned to death yelling "Run, you fools!" at his team. They were all camping in the corner as bastion

The campers were: Garleek-Man, Soopar Helt and Joey

As they ran away, a creature heard what xX_PussySlayer_Xx said. It was Pedo Raper.

He took his arms out, ready to grab some sweet piece of ass

Pussyslayer took a 540 and aimed for Pedo Raper. But for the first time ever, he missed...

He got a vietnam fleshbeeeeeeck which Joey felt. Joey quickly rushed in with his tacos and m8s

Soopar Heelt accidentally pressed G and did his soopar helt taunt (swinging his arm in circles)

Soopar Helt was immedetly force pushed into a barrel by Aninken Skywanker

MEanwhile Joey and Garleek-Man wastrying to rape xX_PussySlayer_Xx, who actually turned out to be a 9 year old squaker

"Mom where is my energy drink?" he said in voice chat. Joey qucikly reported him for scam. And PussySlayer was sentenced to 5 years in jail. Where he sadly dropped the soap

Aninken force strangled Soopar Helt while eating a banana, reading a book, tipping his fedora and browsing 9gag

They all then realised Aninken Skywanker was Shrek!

Pedo Raper was devastated because he never got to rape Pussyslayer, and Shrek was sad because he only found boring posts with cat pictures and shit. They decided to end it and jump off the cliff

But it wasn`t a cliff, it was Cave Johnson

He said "When life gives you lemons, make H-bombs with them"

They all looked at him in awe, as someone snuck up behind Cave

It was the most skilled sneakybeaker of all time, Daffy Duck

Daffy Duck pulled out his sunglass-es and backstabbed Cave

Cave Johnson puked up Shrek, Dumbledoor and Pedo Raper, Pedo Raper was dead, and Dumbledoor had turned into gandalf the GAy and now wore rainbow colored tights

"You have no pass" Gandalf stated to Shrek as he was about to board a plane headed for the North-pole

Shrek was left alone as everyone climbed into the plane thorugh its engines

Shrek then pulled out his hands, and began singing the spoodermen theme song. And used his cobweb to attatch to the planes wing

He tried to pull himself towards the plane, but he was too heavy. the plane flew backwards into shrek and blew up, just like Obama bin Spaden had planned

Obama bin Spaden stood many miles away and saw the eggsplosion. He was standing next to his mutant creatures, who he geneticly modified from poop to monsters

"I call them the Hestebæsjmosters", he said to himself while petting his crackodile

His henchmen, The Goonies. Gave him tea and a blow job

Afterwards the Goonies and Hestebæsjmosters paired up and danced the dance from that resturant scene in Top Secret

They instantly blew up from cringe ogredose from Shrek singing Through Fire and the Flames.

Shrek put the planewreck, and all the bodyparts from the people on board into his pocket. He was saving it for later, so he could make a Bear Grylls potion

Shrek then got a bucket over his head

Corncake man said "what looks like corncake?", but was garroted by agent 47 with a fibre wire before he could finish his catchphrase

Agent 47 the said: "i could never have done it without you mother. It was Soldier 69

47 didn't want shrek to be suspicious, so he quickly changed his disguise to a normal sewer surfer

Shrek just smiled and said: "What`s 9 + 10?"

Obama bin Spaden said "twernywoan", as his workers finshed their dance

Shrek then stood with eyes wide as nokia phones. "But i killed them!" Shrek yelled. Obama just laughed evily and stated: "If I live, they live"

Shrek didn|t realize Obama was playing as Mercy and just used his Ultimate

Shrek decided to do a case opening video. as he only unboxed battle scared Hans Olo skins

*tune Darth Vader theme"

Shrek knew what was gonna happen, his chest was suddenly pierced open by Kylo Ren`s black dilido. "I will finnsih what you started" Kylo said, as he grabbed Shrek`s half eaten Super Joey Mexican Pizza Sandvich

Obama walked over to the dying Shrek and held him in his arms "Don't die from, me" he said while crying. "My ultimate isnt ready and ur body would despawn before i could use it"

"Don`t worry, a Shrek sequel comes soon." Shrek then started melting. When only his right hand was remaining, he took a thumbs up

Obama collected him in a jar and threw him into the matrix

Neo dodged the incoming jar, with a hum

*tune Country music by Krusty Krabb"

Damen The Hamster suddenly got a Dooki with his high noon

The only one he killed was the Crackodile" the body fell into an acid container and Damen got the achievement "Heisenberg"

"What the fuck are you faggots doing!?" He Man with a rape face and blue clothing asked with heavy metal music playing loudly with Gary The Gay and Frank Drebin

He-Man came out of the closet and turned out to be She-Man. It joined Gary and Frank in their gay metal band called "The Nigger Eaters"

They realised only one person in The Dust 3 Franshise likes Heavy Metal Music, and he was standing right behind them

Heavy Metal Soldier screamed loudly while his arms became jiggling spaghetti

They all screamed due to the sudden jumpscare behind them. Which scared everyone else infront of

them, suddenly evryone on the planet screamed

It was Mike Tyson

Mike Tyson became The Pun-isher and said: "How do you make holy water? You boil the hell out of it" And the planet exploded

Obama's secret base camp lair house base was shielded so only those who were inside survived

"Everything is going acording to plan" Obama siad smiling, as the base flew out in outer space.

His Goonies captured Pun-isher and The Nigger Eaters and their new vocalist, Heavy Metal Soldier

"Nothing will stop us now" As they began laughing in the distance an evil theme started playing, as if it was the end for a cliffhanger

to be finished later

made bye: Joadhog and Shracer


	2. Lego The Movie 2 Confirmed

Orangex69 Confirmed 2 Lego The Movie 2 Confirmed

In a galaxy far far away Keemstar got rooooooooiiiight into the neeeeewwws.

Right after he made everyone type 'alex is a nigger' in the chat, he decided to find someone to roast. He searched for "faggot" on Google and the suggested result was Putin. Putin was his neigbour in

Downs street 69. His wife was on VACation With Gaben. Putin suspected that his wife, Catwoman, was cheating on him with Gabe. And decided truce with Meme Star so they could go to Hawaii. While on the plane to Hawaii, the guy infront of them yelled "Allahu Snackbar!".

It was Simba with A cup of Nerve gas. Keematar pull out his fencing sword yelled "angered!" and engaged Simba. Simba simply detonated his sunglass-es and blew up the plane. Somehow, both Simba and keemstar survived.

Simba pulled out his cleaver and began fencing with keem mid-air. Putin was suddenly behind Simba, and said: "Cyka blyat". And Simba blew up at site B. Putin and Keemstar took off their clothes and made a parchute with them.

Keemstars vagina gained to much weight so he fell straight down on Wilson. Wilson turned out to be a drawing on a piece of paper. And the dickbutt was drawing a radio that was playing music tune Gaben song.

Putin landed next to Gabe who was clapping hands with Catwoman. he was furious and unleashed the kraken. The Kraken turned out to be the crack in Joeys behind. They were all covered in brown as they heard the sound of a nuclear detonation. "Im beeeeeeeeeeeeeeck" they all heard as they became dust.

Out of joeys asshole, a big base camp lair house base flew quickly. "Leeeeeets du dis Cobs" was heard from the base camp lair house base. Kwebelkop walked out and began fighting Pepsi Man. Pepsi Man did his satanic dance and wank move, so Kwebelkop got ebola. Pepsi man decided to break into the base camp house and kill assassinate Obama bin Spaden. But it was all apart of Obama bin Spandens plan.

He was captured by 47 and Soldier 69, who had been Obamas agents all along. Heavy Metal Soldier was now, Obama's general.

He was interigating Pepsi Man. Heavy Metal Soldier stared into Pepsi Man's eyes and asked with a Christian Bale Batman voice: "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?". He just smiled through his mask and said: "Even gods can't stand up against him". Omg, heavy metal soldier thought and was terrified.

Ninja Spy entered the room. He pulled out his dual need guns and said "time to rape" with a dark voice. He did his deaf blossom and shot everyone in their ears. Ninja spy said "time to vape" and pulled out his e-sigaret. And lighted it with his fez. The whole room was filled with smoke, and when it vanished, ninja spy was gone.

They continued their interrogation. "Y u do dis?" Heavy Metal Soldier asked. Pepsi man bent forward and whispered in heavy metal soldier's ear "I like trains". The whole world started to rumble. tune Thomas the weed engine. Trains started to rain from the sea (in space). One of them hit the base. It was Thomas the dank engine. "Hi kids" he said with his wicked smile

"All aboard the auschwitz express!". Hitler was the conducter with his best friend Batman.

Obama, Heavy metal soldier, the nigger eaters, soldier 69 and agent 47 boarded the train, but Pepsi man ran away on the rainbow road.

The dank engine followed furiously. They started singing the theme of the nazis.*tune Hotline bling.

Drake rose up from a bucket, held by the one and only Bendus Forwardus. Bacon shoe jumped in front of the train and stopped it. "You human fools" he stated as he kick Thomas's faze.

Thomas went off course and flew into the sun. But it wasn't th sun, it was TERRORIST SUN!

He ate Thomas and everyone inside him. Pepsi man and bacon shoe took a high five and skipped into the terrorist sunset.

Obama bin Spaden was behind them smiling. 'Its all going after the plan'. He thought. He had snuck out of Terrorist sun's nose.

He joined Bendus Forwardus on a date where they played poker with Damen the Hamster and Illuminati guy with a glass of milk.

"Welcome to the future" Illuminati guy with a glass of milk said. His glasses shot grape juice in Obamas face.

Obama then got absorbed into Illuminati guy 'now learned the new skill' The Master Planner.

Illuminati guy took off his glasses and stared into the camera. He was looking dead serious as he said "Snipp snapp snute dramatic pause* så var eventyret ute".

Continuetion is coming?

Madd bie: Swag Nebula and milkman


End file.
